


The most unusual result of the chivalric romance

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel, Deanial, Denial of Feelings, Football | Soccer Player Dean, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, UST, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel studia arte. Almeno, questo è quello che dice quando si presenta, chiedendogli di posare per lui. Dean ha una borsa di studio completa grazie allo sport, non è sicuro di quello che vuole dal futuro ed è segretamente un nerd della letteratura europea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draw me like one of your french girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



> Salve a tutti \o/  
> Immagino che qualcuno si sia rotto di trovare il mio nome nella lista del fandom. Ops? Scusate. Due paroline perché prima di tutto, devo ringraziare [Amaerise](http://amaerise.tumblr.com), che senza saperlo mi ha messo in testa un plot enorme. Mi spiace per la vita.  
> Poi - la storia è composta da capitoli parecchio brevi: sto cercando di scriverla per svagarmi un po', quindi ha poche pretese, un sacco di cliché e non lo so ancora, si vedrà man mano che vado avanti. Not sure, ma il rating potrebbe salire in corso d'opera. Thanks for reading.

Dean sa che il _tipo_ lo sta fissando.

Se anche avesse voluto sembrare discreto, non ci sta riuscendo. Dean si porta una patatina alla bocca, alzando gli occhi verso di lui. La prima volta che l'aveva visto, il tipo strano, era in una situazione come quella. In mensa, mentre cercava di masticare della pizza prima di buttarla giù nello stomaco.

Mr. Creepy non è mai stato uno sottile.

L'ingessato esattore delle tasse – troppo giovane perché lo sia, ma ne ha senza ombra di dubbio l'aspetto e dategli dieci anni e diventerà sicuramente un esattore delle tasse – sembra non conoscere la sottigliezza. Si trova a credere, a quel punto, di avere uno stalker. E di dover iniziare a preoccuparsi, visto che il ragazzo indossa pure un trench, e tutti sanno che i trench sono per gli ispettori, per i film anni trenta e per i maniaci.

Charlie dice che se lo sta immaginando, ma nel momento in cui il Maniaco In Trench si muove verso di lui, risvegliando improvvisamente anni di film horror nella sua testa, sa che non si è immaginato proprio un cazzo.

Si avvicina, e non dice assolutamente niente. Stringe gli occhi, come se lo stesse studiando, e a quel punto Dean può guardarlo di rimando. Ingoia e – magari una parte della sua testa pensa _niente male_ , per par condicio, perché se il tipo non avesse i capelli da letto e fosse appena un po' sbarbato, sarebbe _niente male_.

Ha gli occhi blu.

Dean lo nota perché a quanto pare è pure uno che fa contatto visivo.

“Cosa?” grugnisce poco elegantemente, perché sì, gli è capitato che qualcuno lo squadrasse in pubblico, ma mai in quel modo. Cazzo è quell'intensità?

“Ti trovo esteticamente piacevole.” dice, niente preamboli e – _cazzo la sua voce cazzo_ – non un _mi chiamo tizio_ , _scusa se sembro intenzionato a sbatterti in un vicolo buio_. No.

Dean aggrotta la fronte. “È un modo per dire che sei gay?”

L'altro non la prende sul ridere. Non la prende è basta, a quanto sembra. “Sono Castiel.” apparentemente, il figlio di puttana ha un nome. Un nome stranissimo, ma ha un nome.

(“Sono D--”)

“Vorrei che posasti per me.”

( “– ean?”)

Completa la frase con un verso. Poi fa una faccia. Una che è andata definitivamente in errore perché _che cosa_.

“Ti ho visto giocare, un paio di settimane fa.” inizia, con una certa calma, e le sue spalle si rilassano, le sue labbra si increspano, i suoi occhi iniziano a scendere sul suo corpo in un modo che a Dean fa venire un brivido. Cazzo. “Trovo la tua anatomia... adeguata.” fa una pausa, come se dovesse scegliere la parola giusta da usare.

Wow.

Questo è il peggior tentativo di rimorchio della sua vita.

“Scusa amico, ma è un eufemismo per dire che mi vorresti vedere nudo?”

“Più di qualsiasi altra cosa.”

La patatina gli va di traverso. Inizia a tossire come se la sua stessa _anima_ gli fosse andata di traverso e scusa no, lui non ha certi gusti, e sicuramente non è – però Castiel è ancora lì. Come se avesse detto la cosa più giusta al mondo. Come se si aspettasse una risposta.

Quando riprende a respirare – non è arrossito, gli uomini non arrossiscono – lo guarda ragionevolmente male. “Senti, non so cosa tu abbia in mente, ma -”

Sbatte le palpebre “Devo consegnare uno studio di anatomia per il primo semestre” tranquillamente, porta fuori le mani dalle tasche del trench “Studio _arte_.”

Oh.

Okay. Sì, studiare arte porta a vedere persone nude. Forse avevano fatto qualcosa del genere al liceo, ma di solito saltava i laboratori artistici. Erano crediti vuoti, per mantenere il suo gpa decente non ne aveva bisogno.

Castiel si lecca le labbra.

“Quindi cosa?” Dean non è ben sicuro del perché lo stia dicendo, sa solo che sogghigna. È pure _fiero_ della sua battuta. Non fa l'occhiolino solo perché ha una certa dignità. “Vuoi che tolga tutti i vestiti e mi faccia dipingere come una delle tue ragazze francesi?”

Lo guarda. Lo guarda dall'alto in basso, e sembra scocciato. “Non sei una ragazza. Tanto meno di nazionalità francese.”

“Amico, _Titanic._ ”

Sempre niente. Zero. Neanche una reazione.

Col cazzo che poserà per uno così. “Mi spiace, non fa per me.”

Visto che Castiel non si muove, Dean decide di sgomberare il vassoio e scappare il più lontano possibile. Troverà un'aula vuota dove finire il suo panino, no?

Si allontana con un cenno della mano “Buona fortuna con la tua... le tue cose con l'anatomia, okay?”

“Dean.”

Dean si volta. A quanto pare l'artista-in-trench ha prestato attenzione al suo nome.

“Apprezzerei _davvero_ il tuo aiuto.” calca tanto, come se fosse una velata minaccia. Sta andando sempre peggio. “Potresti chiamarmi nel caso cambiasti idea.”

Rimane imbambolato – tanto perché uno così convinto lo trovi solo nei sit-in degli anti abortisti, o qualcosa del genere – mentre gli scrive il suo numero su un tovagliolino e glielo poggia nel vassoio.

Poi, così come è apparso, Castiel si volta e lo lascia.

Dean fissa il fazzolettino, lo stringe tra le mani e passa una quantità irragionevole di tempo a guardarlo e chiedersi che diamine abbia fatto di male nella vita per beccare tutti gli stramboidi che camminano sulla terra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GPA** sta per grade point average. E' più o meno l'equivalente della nostra media scolastica, ed è ciò che i college guardano quando mandi la domanda di iscrizione. ([more](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grading_\(education\)))


	2. No ass for cash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con la seconda parte, in cui si può notare come certe cose vengano scritte solo PER LA TRAMA. Detto anche il capitolo che non avrei scritto neanche a dodici anni. Sto cadendo in bassissimo.  
> Grazie mille a tutti coloro che hanno dato attenzione a questa storia! Grazie! Prometto che, scherzi a parte, ci sarà una trama. E Castiel smetterà di sembrare il pervertito numero quattro di Penthouse.  
> Ricordate che Cas vi fissa anche quando credete che non lo faccia.

A Dean non piace stare da solo.

Ama le persone. Lasciatelo in una stanza con un gruppo di sconosciuti, e siete sicuri che si farà offrire da bere da qualcuno; oppure che scatenerà una rissa, ma questo è un altro discorso. Il punto è che è bravo nello stare con altri esseri umani, ma a quando pare non è bravo con i rapporti in senso più generale.

Diversamente, avrebbe altri amici oltre a Benny e Charlie. E suo fratello.

Pochi ma buoni, no?

Il tipo in trench mantiene la parola, e una settimana dopo Dean ha smesso di vederlo ovunque metta piede. In alternativa, Castiel – questo è il suo nome, forse dovrebbe iniziare a usarlo – lo sta spiando silenziosamente da un luogo dove non può essere visto, ma questo sarebbe a significare che prima – per tutto quel fottuto tempo – si è comportato in modo che Dean potesse vederlo mentre lo fissava.

Il che, diciamocelo, lo rende sempre più inquietante.

“Quindi uno mi ha chiesto se poteva vedermi nudo.”

Sam fa il verso di un animale morente. “Non voglio sapere.”

Dean dedica un sorriso sornione alla webcam, prendendo un sorso da una lattina di birra e alzando entrambe le sopracciglia. Vedere l'effetto che quella frase fa alle altre persone è molto più divertente che sperimentarla sulla propria pelle. “Sam, guardi troppi porno” sospira, affranto “Non è quel genere di storia lì.”

“Sicuro.”

Poggia la lattina, che glielo sta dicendo a fare. “Sul serio, questo tipo se ne esce fuori chiedendomi di posare per un progetto d'arte, te ne rendi conto?”

Sam non se ne rende conto. Sam non gli crede e si limita a fare spallucce “Vedila così, non è neanche il modo peggiore in cui hai rimorchiato.”

Prima di tutto, che ne vuole sapere lui di come rimorchia. Secondo, al massimo è questo Castiel che ha tentato di abbordarlo, non viceversa.

Suo fratello è inutile. Se ne ricorderà nei tempi a venire.

Quando chiude la chiamata, fuori sta iniziando a imbrunire e, dalla finestra della pidocchiosa casa dello studente, il sole sferza le nuvole e le colora di arancione.

Puzza ancora dagli allenamenti. A causa di Sam – della loro rituale chiamata su skype – ha dovuto rimandare la doccia. Quindi guarda l'orologio. Le docce, a quell'ora, dovrebbero essere vuote.

Animato da quello spirito – non che si vergogni ma hey, uno ci tiene a fare le cose senza troppi culi all'aria intorno – tira fuori un cambio, gli asciugamani e esce dalla stanza.

Come previsto, il bagno è una landa desolata. Le attività delle squadre sono finite da un po' – e comunque, la maggior parte degli atleti tende a lavarsi negli spogliatoi del campus sportivo, non in quelli del dormitorio.

Sono cose che impari, dopo un giorno o due. Addirittura, ha abbastanza fortuna da trovare ancora acqua calda, il che rende il tutto una doppia fottutissima vittoria.

La vita sa essere splendida. Qualche volta. Con ristrettezze.

Ma in ogni caso gli hanno insegnato ad essere contento per le piccole cose, e quando mette i piedi sulla superficie di ceramica e sente il getto caldo arrivargli addosso, è  _decisamente_  felice. Per un po' si sente solo il gocciolare dell'acqua e un borbottio sommesso – che dovrebbe essere una canzone, nota più o nota meno, Dean non canta mai con la voce. Tanto meno a voce alta.

Tranne al karaoke e quando è ubriaco.

E poi comunque –

(“Ciao, Dean”)

– il sapone gli schizza via dalle mani tanto velocemente quanto è veloce il moto di accelerazione del suo cuore, ed è così sfigato – certo che sì, è Dean Winchester, le leggi di Murpy sono state create appositamente per lui, il fatto che andasse tutto liscio doveva puzzare di bruciato – che lo shampoo gli finisce sugli occhi.

 _Cazzo_.

Brucia, porca merda.

Strizza gli occhi con forza, voltandosi di scatto. Fanculo.

Appena riesce a riaprili, cerca qualcosa con cui coprirsi, ma sa benissimo di non avere niente a portata di mano, ed è terribilmente consapevole di star mostrando il culo allo sconosciuto inquietante numero uno.

Lo riconosce dalla voce. Non si dimentica una voce così.

Per un attimo, rimane immobile. L'acqua è ancora aperta, non riesce a sentire nient'altro se non il sangue che gli pompa nelle orecchie. A quanto ne sa, si sta immaginando tutto.

Sta iniziando ad avere allucinazioni uditive. È l'unica spiegazione.

Tranne che, quando ingoia il rospo e decide di comportarsi diversamente da una ragazzina di un anime spiata mentre fa il bagno alle terme – non sono in un fottutissimo hentai –, decide di voltarsi.

Il coglione è ancora lì, a un palmo dal suo naso.

 _Nudo_.

Totalmente a suo agio.

Gli occhi di Dean lo studiano dal basso verso l'alto. Si strofina una mano sulle labbra “Figlio di puttana” dice, invece di  _Per favore chiudi gli occhi e smettila di guardarmi_. C'è una scintilla, nelle iridi del tipo, che lo fa sentire esposto.

Grazie al cazzo. È nudo. Certo che è esposto.

 _Solo che_ – niente, si zittisce, poco importa che Castiel, sotto quel trench, non sia per niente lo stereotipo dell'artista nerd e gracilino. Il tipo fa sport, perché quei muscoli lì non sono semplicemente compresi nel pacchetto completo vita da college.

“Non hai chiamato.” Castiel sbatte le ciglia, ancora umide, e non si muove. Non si scusa. C'è un cazzo di motivo se non ha chiamato. Tipo hey, non salvi il numero di un guardone che ti compare alle spalle nelle docce.

Eccetto, ovviamente, quando lo fai.

(Ha conservato quel tovagliolino.)

Dean sente il bisogno di fare un passo indietro, ma se anche ci provasse, finirebbe solo con la schiena sulle mattonelle e  _nessuna_  via di fuga. Deglutisce. “Senti, lascia che metta in chiaro la cosa.” respira profondamente, portando una mano in avanti. Cerca di mantenere la direzione degli occhi sulla sua impersonale faccia da schiaffi. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi vedere nudo – “

“Adesso  _sei_  nudo.”

Grazie del gentile memo. “-- di posare per te, okay?”

Spera che questa volta capisca l'inglese.

Ma Castiel non smette di fissarlo. Può sentire lo sguardo su di lui, palpabile come se fosse una cosa fisica, tracciare ogni linea del suo corpo come se stesse invadendo un  _nuovo_  livello di privacy. “È davvero un peccato.” alza il mento, serio, inclinando il capo in modo bizzarro “Non sei a tuo agio con la nudità.”

Dean lascia andare una risata. Lo sta prendendo per il culo? “Sono molto a mio agio con la nudità, fin tanto che ho una  _ragazza_  con me” ammicca alla _sai quello che intendo, amico_.

Castiel sembra ignorare il commento. “Non sarebbe gratis.”

“Ti sembro forse una puttana?”

A quel punto – forse perché l'ha detto come se fosse sul punto di staccargli la testa – Castiel indietreggia, alzando i palmi delle mani. “Non sono qui per pagarti per del sesso, Dean. L'università ti darebbe dei crediti per fare da modello.” si ferma, con molta calma, ora il suo sguardo è cambiato. Sembra profondo. Ha qualcosa di scuro all'interno che gli stringe lo stomaco. “Sono interessato a disegnarti, non a scoparti.”

Dean apre e chiude la bocca, come un coglione e oh, perché tutte le persone normali fanno quello che fa lui. Tutte compaiono dal nulla e ti seguono in ogni dannatissimo luogo perché vogliono solo riempire un album da disegno.

Quel pensiero suona ridicolo anche nella sua testa.

“Quello che vuoi.” sbotta, stringendo un pugno “Ma l'ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha guardato così, ci sono andato a letto.”

E quello è quanto, signori. Le danze si chiudono. Castiel rotea platealmente gli occhi, come se Dio stesso potesse scendere in quel momento per punire Dean, e dentro di sé la sente come una vittoria.

Dean uno, stramboide in trench zero.

Prendi questa, Signor non-sei-a-tuo-agio-con-la-nudità.

Con uno sbuffo, si allontana. Non si sente meglio finché non riesce a saltare dentro i jeans, le spalle che si rilassano improvvisamente.

“Comunque dicevo sul serio.” si sente dietro, mentre scappa via. “È davvero un peccato che tu non ti senta confortevole senza vestiti.”


	3. Fan-Freaking-Tastic

Decide di rimuovere chirurgicamente qualsiasi pregressa esperienza nelle docce – assolutamente mai accaduta – dalla sua memoria.

Black out. Facile facile. Mai successo, mai visto, Castiel _non_ esiste.

Per le due settimane successive, è esattamente come se niente fosse accaduto. Se nei primi giorni sente il bisogno continuo di guardarsi le spalle – non si sa mai, quel tipo si è dimostrato abilissimo nell'arte di comparire dal nulla – con l'andare avanti dei giorni, inizia a rilassarsi e pensa che tutto si risolverà per il meglio. Con meglio, intende senza mai menzionare i loro incontri ad anima viva.

Pure Sam si dimentica dell'accenno a Castiel, forse perché Sam è un adolescente che non sta pensando alla vita di Dean (ouch, non dovrebbe fare male) e che non prende mai sul serio ciò che gli si dice.

Solo per verificare di non essere stato veramente vittima di stalking, una mattina va a chiedere in segreteria.

Missouri lo guarda dal basso verso l'alto, masticando una gomma nel modo in cui probabilmente si masticava una gomma negli anni quaranta – ossia con insospettabile eleganza. “Dean Winchester?” chiede, segue un sospiro.

Dean si sente immediatamente a disagio. Non vuole che ripeta ancora il suo nome, vero?

La donna muove il mouse. Un paio di click per aprire la sua scheda studentesca. “Sei qui per discutere della borsa di studio?”

Il suo cuore fa una capriola indesiderata, mandandolo in errore. Porca merda. Se ne era dimenticato. “No” biascica, velocemente, stringendo le dita intorno ai bordi del banco assistenza “Volevo informazioni. Riguardo ai crediti supplementari per, urg, i laboratori artistici?” lo fa sembrare il più casuale possibile. Riesce anche a fare un sorriso da faccia da schiaffi, di quelli che ha imparato a padroneggiare nel corso degli anni.

Missouri, essendo la segretaria super-attenta che è, non si beve neanche un attimo della sua merda. Sembra sinceramente confusa, mentre occhieggia lo schermo e poi di nuovo Dean. “Cosa vuoi sapere?”

Silenzio.

Giusto. Cosa vuole sapere.

Deve esistere un modo per formulare la frase senza farla sembrare equivoca. “Ecco.” si gratta la guancia, non può credere che lo stia facendo sul serio “Se, tipo, dovessi posare per – uno degli studenti di arte.”

Il sotto testo non è _se dovessi posare nudo per uno che mi ha già visto nudo e che ho visto nudo_ , però alle sue orecchie suona come se quel sotto testo esistesse, e come se la segretaria fosse intenta a coglierne ogni parola.

“Ragazzo, per quanto il tuo faccino sia carino, ho del lavoro da fare, quindi se --”

“Se posassi – solo ipoteticamente” taglia corto “Otterrei dei crediti?”

Missouri alza gli occhi al cielo, come per dire _ci voleva tanto?_ E visto che il mondo non è crollato e Dean non è morto eroicamente strozzandosi con le sue stesse parole, la donna si alza e torna qualche secondo dopo con un foglio.

“Tieni.”

Poi pigia un tasto, il numero sul lettore colorato cambia e uno studente grande quanto un armadio a due ante lo spintona via dalla fila.

*

Il foglio in questione – che Dean accartoccia in borsa, riesuma alla luce di una abat-jour in un angolo della sua stanza e che poi lancia nel cestino con un colpo di polso – è la lista di quanti crediti otterrebbe in base al tipo di collaborazione.

L'università ha dei piani strutturati per gli studenti di arte. La cosa lo sorprende perché, beh, non è che uno quando pensa al college pensa che tu vada lì per studiare _arte_. No.

L'arte non è una cosa che si studia. Vuole dire, prendi in mano una matita, ti eserciti, copi dai libri di anatomia. La roba che ha visto fare a Jo al liceo, in pratica.

Vai al college per fare esperienze di vita, imparare a vivere da solo, prendere un titolo di studio e ottenere il tuo posto nel mondo. Detto così, suona alquanto deprimente. Dean non è una persona deprimente. Soprattutto, sa già benissimo qual'è il suo posto nel mondo.

Quindi lui e Benny – più solo lui, visto che Benny l'ha perso un paio di bicchieri fa – sono alla festa di una. Crede che gli abbiano ripetuto il nome un paio di volte ma, non avendola mai vista in faccia, il suo cervello ha deciso di avere meglio da fare che memorizzare educatamente chi sia la loro ospite.

Per quel punto lì, sa di non essere ubriaco. Magari ha un po' di alcool che gli riscalda il collo, rendendogli la risata più facile, ma non è neanche vicino ad essere brillo. Indi per cui – si ferma un attimo per considerare che combinazione di parole la sua mente ha appena messo su, ma chi se ne frega, è la sua testa e sono le sue parole – non ci sono possibilità che sia offuscato.

Solo, è un attimo. Un flash veloce mentre sbatte le palpebre e avvicina il bicchiere alle labbra. Un groviglio di capelli scuri spicca e scompare in mezzo alla folla. Per la seconda volta nello stesso giorno, Dean viene spintonato da un altro studente in fila (in questo caso, per la birra).

Ora.

Esiste una percentuale di esseri umani con i capelli castani. Non sa quale sia, non è una delle cose che ti viene in mente di cercare su google nei pomeriggi in cui non hai niente da fare, ma è sicuro che sia decisamente alta.

Quindi, i fatti sono questi. Uno: probabilmente è più sbronzo del previsto e due: non sta assolutamente sgomitando nella direzione in cui l'ha visto scomparire.

Sorprendentemente, o forse no, il proprietario dei capelli scuri ha anche un trench. Ci mette davvero poco a raggiungerlo – la festa si svolge in un appartamento che è un buco formato sei per sei, in cui sono tutti appiccicati e c'è puzza di sigaretta, vomito e zucchero, chiunque sarebbe riuscito a rintracciarlo velocemente. Dunque, giusto magari – vuole dire, non è come se –

“Hey.”

Il tipo si volta quando Dean allunga la mano per picchiettargli una spalla. Due occhi marroni lo fissano con astio, i lineamenti _asiatici_ tutt'altro che amichevoli. I trench devono essere di moda, questa stagione.

Indietreggia. Lentamente. Borbottando una scusa tutta tirata.

(“Dannati ubriachi”)

Si passa una mano sul viso, ignora l'imbarazzo che pizzica in fondo alla gola e che gli fa desiderare di scomparire, e ritorna in sé. Viene letteralmente colpito allo stomaco dalla lucidità, perché con la consapevolezza di essere un coglione ( _che cazzo stavi facendo-perché diavolo lo stavi seguendo-cosa c'è di sbagliato in te_ ) subentra anche un conato di vomito, che lo fa preventivamente virare verso il balcone.

Fantastico.

Puoi avere un appartamento di merda pieno di studenti puzzolenti ma hey, compreso nel prezzo hai tre metri quadri di balcone. Mai più andare alle feste organizzate da-- da _tipa_ , ecco.

Che poi è ridicolo. Dean è uno da festa. È uno che si diverte, che in una situazione come quella di prima avrebbe accennato un “Mi dispiace, amico, persona sbagliata” con un mezzo sorriso.

'Fanculo.

Butta giù un altro sorso, dimenticandosi della nausea. _Pessima idea_.

Sta per morire.

Sta definitamente per –

“Stai bene?”

Con una mano premuta sulla bocca, alza gli occhi e non trova un trench. Una scintilla di quello che sembra divertimento splende in degli occhi che sarebbero diversamente animati da intenti assassini.

Stronzo. Non si ride delle disgrazie altrui. “ _Superfottutamentebene_ ” sputa, sofferente, fingendo di non avere sapore di bile in bocca.

Castiel non accenna a muoversi. Le mani sono ficcate dentro le tasche dei jeans, la camicia bianca – Dean stringe gli occhi nel tentativo di sembrare più stabile – è lievemente sbottonata, dandogli la possibilità di osservare dei lembi di pelle appena sopra la clavicola. Così sta – sta qualcosa, senza quel trench a renderlo enorme – e non vuole dire che sia piccolo, solo che quel trench – senza trench è tanto buono quanto nudo.

Alza gli occhi perché sta fissando, leccandosi le labbra ancora bagnate di alcool. Fingerà di non avere mai avuto quel pensiero.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

Alza le spalle “Meg è mia amica.”

“Chi diavolo è Meg?”

“Sei alla sua festa.”

Dean prende un profondo respiro, inalando tutta l'aria che può. “Ops?”

Castiel stringe le labbra, non si sa se con irritazione o meno, e dedica a Dean uno sguardo pesante. Visto così – semi incazzato, quasi vestito bene, tutto spettinato – sembra addirittura uno studente normale. Forse è per questo che abbassa la guardia.

Non chiede e non dice nient'altro, dando le spalle alla ringhiera e dedicandosi all'osservazione della massa all'interno dell'appartamento. Dean si dedica allo studio del profilo pacatamente illuminato di Castiel – dalla linea della mascella, indugia sul contorno delle labbra, sale e trova delle borse sotto gli occhi. Nel complesso, è così distratto che il suo istinto non gli urla neanche di scappare via.

È ingiusto che appaia tanto innocuo. Fa passare Dean per lo stronzo paranoico.

Rompe il silenzio. “Come diavolo hai fatto a trovarmi?”

Castiel lo guarda di traverso, solo per un attimo. Neanche si volta. “Può sembrare incredibile, ma non passo il mio tempo a vegliare su di te.” è ironia, quella? Mr. Guardone dell'Anno sta facendo ironia. “Stavo cercando un po' d'aria. Eri già qui.”

Oh.

La sensazione di calore sotto il collo aumenta, ma una parte di lui si incazza. Cosa deve pensare? Si è ritrovato il tipo ovunque, da quando ha rimesso piede al campus. “Non è colpa mia se qualcuno ha sviluppato un'ossessione per --”

“Non è un'ossessione.”

Dean sbatte le palpebre. Castiel ha preso un profondo respiro. Si chiede quanto sembri ridicolo, strascicando le parole e con la vista offuscata, mentre cerca di difendere il suo orgoglio da uno che non conosce.

“Ti trovo solo...”

“Di' _anatomicamente adeguato_ un'altra volta e Dio mi aiuti, ti prenderò a calci in culo.”

Castiel inclina la testa e strizza gli occhi, qualcosa di serio e profondo nelle sue sopracciglia. “Non sei abituato a ricevere complimenti.”

Dean indietreggia. Per meglio dire: traballa all'indietro. Potrebbe essere pericoloso. “Lo chiami complimento, quello?”

Castiel lo guarda con una solennità sorprendente. Il suo stomaco viene figurativamente risvoltato e strizzato. “No.” si umetta le labbra “Stavo solo parlando in modo oggettivo.”

 _Oggettivo_.

Se quella è la parola che sceglie per definire il suo lavoro di spia, ha bisogno di cambiare dizionario dei sinonimi. “Allora smettila di oggettivizzarmi.”

Castiel non fa molto di più che sbuffare col naso, ma anche agli occhi di Dean quello sembra l'accenno di un sorriso. _Beccato_.

“Hai trovato qualcun altro per sì, la tua _arte_?” butta la domanda a caso, tanto per non stare senza dire niente. Ora guarda anche lui verso la festa. Appena il mondo sembrerà più solido, Dean ci si tufferà di nuovo dentro.

“Non ancora.”

Si muove per sistemarsi più dritto, guardando dentro il bicchiere semivuoto.

“Sembri turbato.” la voce di Castiel è piatta.

Dean alza gli occhi, e come gli riabbassa si vomita direttamente sulle scarpe.

Magari non sta così bene come credeva.

 


End file.
